


Let Your Colours Bleed and Blend with Mine

by richardisgreatbutyknow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Pre-Season/Series 01, Stanford Era
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richardisgreatbutyknow/pseuds/richardisgreatbutyknow
Summary: Dietro le orecchie, i capelli di Sam sono incurvati verso l’alto in un modo che tenta Dean ad accarezzarli e arricciarli con un dito. Non lo fa, perché Sam protesterebbe che lui non è più un bambino.{ Scritta per l’Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo Wincestare Cattive Come Sam }





	Let Your Colours Bleed and Blend with Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction è stata scritta per il prompt "Caleidoscopio".  
> Né _Supernatural_ né la canzone da cui è tratto il titolo, _Crystals_ dei Of Monster and Man, mi appartengono.

La frangetta di Sam si è fatta più lunga rispetto all’ultima volta che l’ha visto. Gli arriva fino alle sopracciglia e svolazza nell’aria mentre loro due volteggiano su se stessi, seduti nelle tazze girevoli. Dietro le orecchie, i capelli di Sam sono incurvati verso l’alto in un modo che tenta Dean ad accarezzarli e arricciarli con un dito. Non lo fa, perché Sam protesterebbe che lui non è più un bambino.

 Dean ricorda che, da piccolo, Sam amava andare alle giostre; disdegnava le case dell’orrore perché le riteneva pagliacciate ed evitava accuratamente i pagliacci perché gli facevano orrore, ma all’autoscontro rideva a crepapelle ogniqualvolta un malcapitato finiva tra le sue grinfie, urlava a pieni polmoni lanciandosi dagli scivoli più alti e, cosa straordinaria, non trovava le ruote panoramiche noiose dopo un singolo giro. Dean metteva religiosamente da parte i suoi risparmi e, quando annunciava a Sammy che lo avrebbe portato alle giostre, poteva gloriarsi della nomina di fratello migliore al mondo.

 Che Sam abbia accettato di venire questa volta, però, è sicuramente per assecondare Dean. Sono anni che ha smesso di squittire emozionato nel leggere sui giornali la notizia dell’arrivo delle giostre in città, per il puro e semplice fatto che è cresciuto e non è più un ragazzino alto un metro e cinquanta. Ma loro due non si vedono da tre mesi, e sono passati tre mesi dall’inizio del semestre a Stanford, tre mesi dal litigio con papà, e tre mesi dal silenzioso viaggio in auto per accompagnare Sam alla stazione degli autobus. Nonostante pensi ogni giorno a Sam chiedendosi se anche Sam pensi a lui, gli sta benissimo il fatto che suo fratello si sia liberato della loro vita di cacciatori e stia lavorando per costruirsene una nuova; ma Dean ha paura di non trovare spazio per se stesso, là dove Sam si sta dirigendo. E come potrebbe? Sam non ha più bisogno di lui.

 È stato un gesto di autocompiacimento personale quello di presentarsi di colpo a Stanford e sventolare quei due biglietti per le giostre in faccia a Sam, come se lui fosse ancora un bambino, come se gliene potesse importare ancora un accidente. Ma Sam in quel momento lo ha abbracciato, gli ha buttato le braccia intorno al collo e gli si è stretto addosso, e Dean si è detto che avrebbe voluto non mollarlo più.

 Adesso è sera, e loro due volteggiano seduti nelle tazze girevoli, il cielo notturno sopra, le luci rotanti rosse, blu, gialle e verdi che illuminano il volto di Sam, le risa e le chiacchiere della folla intorno e l’odore di zucchero filato e popcorn e caramello, e Sam ha un sorrisone a fossette stampato in volto e gli occhi scintillanti. A Dean piace credere che Sam sia suo, almeno stasera.


End file.
